Querida, no hay accidentes
by Lilith Getsemani
Summary: Todos sabían que la chica volvía distinta, pero nadie aseguraba qué tanto, no hasta hablar con ella y estrecharse en un enorme y largo abrazo. Sakura por su parte, no estaba preparada para lo que se le venía, nunca imaginaria que su regreso marcaría, irónicamente, también un nuevo comienzo, un giro total de su destino y todo esto gracias a un peculiar accidente.
1. Chapter 1

Ésta historia comienza luego de un viaje de 5 años de Sakura Haruno, al regresar al pueblo la peli rosa tiene 24 años, ha trabajado como médico voluntario para varios pueblos de la región y combatido en misiones para pueblos aliados por enmienda de su Hokage Tsunade ganando así prestigio como ninja y médico.

 **Ooo**

Habían pasado algunos años desde la partida de Sakura de su pueblo natal, las experiencias adquiridas en ese su largo camino le habían hecho una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo le habían hecho un poco más fría, para ganarse su confianza era necesario demostrarle con hechos y no con palabras lo que otros estarían dispuestos a hacer por permanecer en su vida en cualquier ámbito de ésta.

La chica ahora era una mujer, una joven adulta que aprendió cruelmente lo que era la perdida a corta edad, desde entonces era difícil que la peli rosa entablara relaciones profundas con nadie, sus pocos amigos Naruto, Ino y Sasuke, éste último su amor adolescente, así como su ex maestro Kakashi Hatake, ellos sabían que era una chica difícil de doblar y de conocer.

En su ausencia fueron muchas las cartas enviadas de ambos lados para saber de la vida del otro, sin embargo Sakura era reservada con muchas partes de su vida, era muy celosa de sus pensamientos y sus emociones, y no habían nadie que fuera extremadamente cercano a ella para confesarle más de un secreto que guardaba en su mente y corazón.

Todos sabían que la chica volvía distinta, pero nadie podía entender qué tanto y porqué hasta verla, hasta hablar con ella y estrecharse en un enorme y largo abrazo.

Sakura por su parte, nunca imaginaria que su regreso marcaría, irónicamente, también un nuevo comienzo en su vida, un giro total de su destino.


	2. Nuevo amanecer

27 de Mayo

La peli rosa estaba lista para partir a su pueblo natal, el sol aún no salía por el horizonte, a lo lejos los negros del cielo apenas se comenzaban a hacer tenues con la luminosidad que iba naciendo. El fresco del viento despeinaba sus rosados cabellos que había dejado crecer un poco, sus manos sostenían con delicadeza su taza de café humeante generando un contraste de temperaturas y causando que a segundos se erizara su blanca piel.

Sentada en el escaloncillo de su pequeño hogar, miraba los colores que se pintaban lentamente en el cielo haciendo que las estrellas desaparecieran poco a poco. A pesar de su tranquila apariencia, en su mente había miles de pensamientos de lo que ese día le depararía, no acostumbraba a preocuparse por lo que viniera, pero era un día importante, no sabía cómo sería recibida realmente, sus amigos cercanos evidentemente la esperarían con ansias, pero en la última misión que tuvo aún viviendo ahí cometió errores que perjudicaron a su equipo y a muchos eso les bastó para hablar sobre su desempeño, su capacidad y su vida, eso lo hacía un poco difícil. En cartas pasadas Naruto y los chicos comenzaron a hacer planes de lo que harían juntos al llegar, estaban gustosos de que regresara, pero Sakura no sentía lo mismo, no totalmente, volvía al lugar en que había sufrido, volvería a ver personas desagradables, volvía a las obligaciones y todo había cambiado mucho, incluso ella. Así que su mente estaba saturada de cosas importantes a pesar de ser preocupaciones sin sentido.

Al terminar su café la chica echo un suspiro, frotó sus cabellos aún mojados por la ducha tomada muy temprano y se levantó frotando su trasero pasa quitar la tierra y el polvo, miró los naranjas y violáceos del cielo y se dijo en voz alta: **"tómalo como un nuevo comienzo Sakura, un nuevo amanecer, una nueva vida… ¿qué puede pasar? ¡No habrá nada tan diferente!"**

Luego de esto se dirigió al interior de su casa y terminó de preparar todo para su partida, el día sería largo.


	3. Bienvenida Sakura

La bienvenida

Tomó el trasporte cerca de las 8 am, quería tranquilidad, paz, tiempo para relajarse y no llegar tan llena de pensamientos al pueblo que la vio nacer. Tenía ahora las posibilidades económicas para viajar más cómodamente y decidió darse ese lujo por una vez en mucho tiempo, compró los boletos de primera clase, lo que le aseguraba un autobús con sanitario al fondo y limpio, una buena película en el trayecto, asiento reclinable, olor a plástico nuevo, característico de camiones de esa talla, y lo importante, un refrigerio sano que les suministraba una chica que pasaba cada cierto tiempo preguntando qué se les ofrecía.

El viaje le llevaría algunas horas, debido a que la empresa de transportes hacía varias paradas en pueblos pequeños para quienes no pudieran llegar más directamente a ellos. Sin embargo pesar del retraso que le podría representar de acuerdo a lo que informó en el pueblo de Konoha, Sakura iba tranquilo, sereno, al menos eso aparentaba. Su estómago estaba resistiendo a la ansiedad y a cualquiera que fuera la emoción que le provocaba regresar a ver a sus amigos y a Sasuke, más específicamente.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo casi todos estaban preparándole una bienvenida, por fin volvía una de los mejores médicos de la localidad de la Hoja y eso ameritaba fiesta. La peli rosa no lo sabía pero incluso habían preparado algunos torneos de los deportes y juegos tradicionales como parte del festejo. La comida se había transformado en un banquete y en el hospital algunos de sus ex compañeros había hecho detalles para ella cuándo pasara a saludarlos.

Para fortuna o desgracia de la peli rosa, en toda ésta celebración de bienvenida faltaba alguien en el pueblo, alguien importante, Sasuke. Una vez más, un par de días antes de la llegada de Haruno, él decidió irse, como en ocasiones anteriores el chico salió en silencio intentando ser una sombra nuevamente por la noche, se fue sin más, sin misión alguna y a quien sabe dónde. Naruto había tenido una fuerte discusión con él, antes de que pudiera alejarse del pueblo el ojo azul lo enfrentó intentando hacerle ver, otra vez, lo importante de su presencia para la chica, sin embargo al azabache parecía no interesarle ser parte de nada dentro de la vida de Sakura, nuevamente le dejaba sola, nuevamente no estaría en uno de los momentos más relevantes de su vida. Él había admitido quererla justo cuando la chica había decidido exiliarse, pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario y Naruto no se lo perdonaría, conocía su historia, le tocó ver el dolor que la chica sentía por los desprecios de él y sin embargo intentaba que no terminaran odiándose pero Sasuke no ayudaba.

Cuando los demás en el pueblo se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del azabache, como siempre, hubo reacciones encontradas. Los más cercanos a Haruno estaban evidentemente molestos, parecía que para el chico mal humorado se había hecho un juego alejarse cuando más era necesaria su presencia, era un egoísta para muchos de los que le conocían, pocos podían decir que le comprendían, pocos de ellos eran Sakura, sí, incluso luego de tanto dolor causado y tantas cosas del pasado, en el fondo, aún le comprendía, y le quería.

El tiempo transcurría, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era más tarde de la hora en que aseguró llegaría, algunos comenzaron a dudar si llegaría, sin embargo el optimismo de Naruto les hizo calmar rápidamente y luego de más de una hora de retraso el camión se vio asomarse a lo lejos, entrando al pueblo de la hoja.

En el interior del autobús, el estómago de Sakura no resistió más y corrió al baño del camión en el momento en que el conductor giró n dirección a la entrada a Konoha. Vomitó lo poco que tenía en su interior, el refrigerio sano que la chica del trasporte le había proporcionado apenas 2 horas antes. Sus nervios le estaban traicionando, **-se supone que ahora eres más fuerte Sakura-** se dijo a si misma luego de vaciar todo su contenido en el pequeño retrete del camión **, -¿está usted bien señorita?-** preguntó una voz femenina desde fuera del diminuto baño **, - sí, yo… (Mierda) estoy bien, sólo es un mareo, fue un largo viaje, estoy bien-** contestó la chica mientras se lavaba la boca para quitar el asqueroso sabor.

Luego de unos minutos más en el interior del baño, y de mirarse fijamente al pequeño espejo dentro de él preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Haruno salió y retomo su asiento. Por las ventanas observaba al pueblo expectante su llegada, algunos se paraban de puntas para avistar a la peli rosa dentro del autobús, otros solo cantaban y se movían al ritmo de la música, otros sólo miraban el trayecto del camión. Ella mientras tanto, cerraba sus ojos y empuñaba sus manos sudadas pensando para sí misma miles de cosas.

De pronto el camión se detuvo y los pasajeros, que también conocían a Sakura, fueron diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras iban bajando del autobús. Cuando el último señor bajó, la chica se quedó quieta, mirando el cristal del camión en silencio, el conductor miró por el retrovisor y sonriendo le dijo **– ¿de regreso a sus orígenes señorita Sakura?... no tenga miedo, véalo así éste puede ser un nuevo comienzo, el pueblo la está esperando y estamos felices de verla aquí nuevamente, conozco esos nervios que siente, pero ya llegamos… y debo ir a comer, el camino fue largo-** la chica le miró, suspiró, desempuño sus manos y exhalo, un poco tranquila y otro poco con miedo. Luego de sonreírle y agradecer sus palabras al conductor, Sakura se levantó, tomó sus pertenencias del cajón que le tocaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi como siempre, llegó tarde, no estuvo en el momento en la peli rosa bajó del trasporte, ni cuando camino por las calles hacía el hospital de Konoha para recibir un reconocimiento más por su gran labor en las misiones como médico, no llegó incluso cuándo fue con el Hokage para darle así la bienvenida al pueblo y recibir una vez más un cargo oficial para continuar sus labores en la comunidad, sin embargo, luego de horas de ausencia, se presentó en el gran banquete preparado para Haruno.

Su sensei entró sin hacer ruido por una de las puertas laterales del salón y se acercó a la mesa donde parecía que ya habían comido la deliciosa comida en su honor. La recibió con un gran abrazo aunque con una expresión poco descifrable **–Maestro sensei, cuánto tiempo… esperaba que llegara tarde pero esto es una exageración-** le dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Cuando le soltó se miraron a los ojos y Sakura por instinto entendió que algo había ocurrido y por ello su tardanza más de lo normal.

S **-¿pasa algo sensei?-** pregunto la chica con un semblante de preocupación pero intentando guardar la calma ante la incertidumbre que representaba el gesto de su maestro, cuando Sakura lo cuestionó todos en la mesa guardaron silencio de forma entrecortada y miraron a Kakashi esperando una respuesta, ninguno había supuesto nada sobre su ausencia debido a que generalmente era impuntual. **– ¿Sensei?-** repitió Sakura esperando una respuesta clara de él.

K – **bueno, quisiera decirte que no pasa nada porque es tu bienvenida, intentamos mantener esto en secreto debido a tu festejo y a que vienes de misiones más importantes, en el hospital mantuvieron el margen con esto lo más posible, pero la situación es complicada y creo que necesitaremos de tu apoyo como médico Sakura.-** su cara era inexpresiva y parecía grave.

S- **Ya dilo Kakashi sensei, mi deber como médico es prestar auxilió sea cuál sea la situación** – Sakura se levantó del asiento que acababa de tomar y con rostro serio lo miró a los ojos.

K – **Bueno, hace tiempo nos llegó una carta pidiendo apoyo de uno de los pueblos cercanos del norte, pero no consideramos que fuera algo tan importante y enviamos a 3 de nuestros chicos a la misión, entre ellos Hinata -** la cara de Naruto se transformó y su semblante se puso en blanco. **–no puedo decir más, sólo que es necesario que me acompañes porque la situación se salió de control y uno de ellos está muy grave, creo que por ahora eres nuestro mejor elemento y eh considerado, como tu Sensei, que debes apoyarnos con ello Sakura** – Naruto se levantó de un movimiento y gritó **-¡iré también sense!-** Kakashi lo miró en silencio.

N- ¡ **por favor maestro! debo ir a apoyar, sabes que lo... –** Kakashi lo interrumpió con un pequeño pero cierto golpe a la mesa.

K **\- ¡no!... y será mi última palabra Naruto, me enviaron únicamente por Sakura, no hay mucho más qué hacer, la misión se cumplió pero por ahora las cosas están siendo complicadas para quien se encargaba del apoyo médico, por eso sólo irá Sakura –** lo miró fuerte y fijamente – **¿entendido Naruto?**

Naruto se sentó con sus manos empuñadas pero asintiendo con la cabeza, no quedaba más que esperar. Hatake y Sakura se levantaron de la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido para evitar las preguntas de la gente y se dirigieron a la salida de forma sigilara pero a prisa. Naruto los miró desaparecer tras las puertas y preguntándose qué habría pasado, dejó de comer y se dirigía en otra dirección, quienes ocupaban la mesa, se quedaron en silencio intentando que no notaran la ausencia de los 3 chicos y con la incertidumbre de lo que estaba pasando.


End file.
